Talk:Ciaran Hinds/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180415235425
lady bug Film Deaths:Edit ◾Ivanhoe (1997) de Bois-Guilbert: Stabbed in the chest with a sword at the end of a battle with Steven Waddington. (Thanks to Sue) ◾The Lost Son (1999) Carlos: Shot twice in the chest and stomach by Gregory McFarnon (who he is struggling with) in a corridor. (Thanks to ND) ◾The Weight of Water (2000) Wagner: Executed by hanging; we see him fall out of frame after the hood and noose are placed over his head. His body is not shown afterwards. ◾Road to Perdition (2002) McGovern: Shot in the head by Daniel Craig during a meeting in a warehouse, while Tyler Hoechlin watches through a crack underneath the door. ◾Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) Reiss: Falls into a pool of acid at the end of a struggle with Angelina Jolie. (Thanks to Gary) ◾Munich (2005) Carl: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Marie-Josee Croze in his hotel room; his body is shown afterwards when Eric Bana discovers him. (Nudity alert: Full frontal) (Thanks to Sheena) ◾In Bruges (2008) Priest: Shot repeatedly in the back by Colin Farrell while Colin is confessing to him; he dies shortly after staggering into the other room. (Thanks to ND and Tommy) ◾The Tale of Despereaux (2008; animated) Botticelli: Providing the voice of a rat, he is eaten by a cat (off-screen). ◾The Debt (2010) Peretz: Commits suicide by stepping in front of a bus (which then crushes his head and chest). (Thanks to ND) ◾Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012) Roarke: His host body is destroyed when thrown into the flames of Hell by Nicolas Cage. ◾Hitman: Agent 47 (2015) Piotr Litvenko: Killed in an explosion along with Thomas Kretschmann (and his remaining cohorts) when he detonates a bomb-rigged inhaler (given to him by Rupert Friend), while Thomas is escaping in a helicopter holding Hinds captive. ◾Justice League (2017) Steppenwolf: Eaten alive by his own army of parademons (who feed on fear), as Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Ray Fisher and Ezra Miller watch on, after Ciaran is defeated by Henry and Gal which causes him to become frightened. Television Deaths:Edit ◾Cold Lazarus (1996) Glazunov: Killed in an explosion (along with several guards) when he shoots at Albert Finney's cryogenically frozen head, igniting the liquid hydrogen. (Thanks to ND). ◾Jason and the Argonauts (2000 TV) Aeson: Stabbed in the stomach with a hidden knife by his brother (Dennis Hopper) as they embrace. (Thanks to Stephen) ◾Rome: Kalends of February (2005) Caesar: Stabbed repeatedly in the torso by the Senators in the Senate forum (ending with Tobias Menzies). (His body is shown again throughout the following episode, Passover.) (Thanks to Juan, Stephen, Sheena, Vlabor, and Milou) ◾Game of Thrones: Wars to Come (2015) Raydar: Burned at the stake due to refusing to motivate the wildings to fight for Stephen Dillane. He is shot with an arrow by Kit Harington so he doesn't suffer as he burns. ◾Shetland: S3,E2 (2015) Maguire: Shot twice on a clifftop and falls into the inlet below by hitman Bryan Larkin, hired by Ace Bhatti. (Thanks to Brian) ◾The Terror: The Ladder (2018) John Franklin: Drowns (off-screen) after having his right leg bitten off by the Tuunbaq who then shoves him down a hole in the ice as punishment for the improper burial of Apayata Kotierk. (In real life; Franklin most likely died from sickness or starvation not from an attack from a soul-devouring monster).